User blog:Mrgiovanny/Bloons Monkey City Starter Guide
Under construction ---------- Every new game starts at some point. In Bloons Monkey City it is all about expansion! Expansion of your city, of your monkeys and your upgrades. A new feature is bloontonium; sending bloon waves to other player's cities. In this guide some key components will be discussed for this new version of Bloon tower defence. Key elements In this game your City Level will be very importent. All buildings have a City level capacity which means for a certain level you can only build a certain amount of the same type. More over each time you level up, you will receive more starting cash during each game. Making it easier to win games. As you progress through the game you will level up by building, buying upgrades and winning games. A key component is to follow quest to get fast xp and cash early ingame. Below the most important elements of the game are discussed. : 1. Increase Cash Flow Cash flow is generated in time by your Banana Farms. More farm equals more income. Always check for which next level you'll be able to buy a new Banana Farm for your city. After a while you will have increased your bank capacity. At 20k you can upgrade your first Farm to increase its capacity and its cash generation; $500 --> $1000, cash generation will be twice as fast! : 2. Increase bank capacity (20k) Your cash flow is directly linked to your bank capacity. To afford larger upgrades and buildings a new bank has to be build. First try to build a new bank, if you are at your level capacity you can upgrade your bank. In the middle stage of the game you will upgrade your banks more frequently. : 3. Energy For every new building an amount of energy is used. Most will find energy not a difficult resource. Think ahead and watch your energy levels at the early stage of the game. If you reached the river it will soon become easier. Use as little windmills you can, it can be better used for other buildings. Get your way as a fast as possible to the river to build Watermills. Again at level capacity you can upgrade the Watermills to increase the energy. : 4. Space The most importent thing for space is to plan ahead. Only leave spots blank if you are saving for a new building. A tile means new units, new upgrades and most importently new experience. To keep increasing XP: build, build and build! : 5. Upgrades To unlock the upgrades in game you will need to build an upgrade building first. Within these buildings the upgrades will be researched to get some try to get the 3/2 or 2/3 Boomerang Thrower a.s.a.p. for the mid game strategies. Keep upgrading --> Upgrade = XP : 6. Go for treasure (items) : 7. Go for special mission (items) : 8. Bloontonium, research the highest possible bloon, if you found a stable defence strategy start sending bloons to earn cash and XP. Always save for revenge! You are able to salvage bloons and send more than your current capacity. : 9. Bloonstones, my advice is to save it for Monkey v. Monkey, if you want to speed up than only use it fill your banks. : 10. Monkey vs Monkey, refresh a few time for a player with low honor. Always have full bloontonium for revenge capabilities. In early gave, camo waves are hard, later on change to regrowth waves. Most important, save the easiest maps for MvM and try to beat hard maps (two roads) asap. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts